Modern computing systems enable managed runtime environments to be implemented on multicore processor systems. Many multicore processor systems utilize distributed, coherent cache memory, which gives rise to false sharing problems which, in turn, reduce performance of the system. Accordingly, techniques to reduce false sharing problems may find utility.